


Distractions

by beserkerjewel



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beserkerjewel/pseuds/beserkerjewel
Summary: Layla tries to get work done, but it doesn't quite work out like she planned.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something like this ^_^

Layla closed her eyes, irritable, trying to remember where on the shelf in front of her to place the spell book in her hand. She had spent the better part of two hours organizing everything after she closed the shop for the day, and the task was, unsurprisingly, just as boring as she expected it to be. 

Nevertheless, she pressed on, telling herself that the faster she started, the faster she would finish the task and have some time to relax.

Of course, she had no idea that her plan wouldn’t go exactly as she thought.

Layla reached up to put the spell book back on the shelf, then turned to pick up another book and blinked a little when she saw Asra standing in the doorway, staring at her with a smirk on his face. She snorted.

“See something interesting?” Layla asked, her grin cheeky, and Asra grinned back.

“Actually yes,” Asra replied, grinning, slowly walking towards Layla. “I was just thinking that you look amazingly gorgeous right now.“

Layla felt her eyes widen and found herself grinning, putting her face in her hands and giggling uncontrollably. When she looked up, Asra was standing directly in front of her, smiling teasingly, and Layla felt her face burn.

“W-well, that’s all well and g-good…” Layla stumbled over the words that normally came so easy to her. 

“I…uh…I just…” it took a bit for Layla to force the words out, and she kept stumbling over them. The fact that Asra knew exactly what he did to her was both amusing and maddening.

“Can you help me put everything back?” She finally got the words out. Perhaps a bit too quickly, but they came out, and Layla considered that a victory!

“Sure,” Asra replied, and Layla smiled as Asra picked up a nearby book and handed it to her.

“Thanks,” Layla told him, and Asra just nodded, smiling.

Layla grabbed the book and turned back to the shelf, trying to figure outwhere in God’s name it belonged. Layla went to reach to put it back, only to nearly drop the book in surprise when Asra hugged her from behind.

She rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help but smile a little as she turned her head to look at Asra.

“Don’t tell me you’re bored already?” Layla teased, and Asra smirked.

“Totally bored. Besides, you’re way more interesting,“ Asra answered back, and Layla laughed. She sighed again, then dropped the book and leaned back in his arms.

She didn’t get everything done that day, but she decided that is was nice, being reminded that not all distractions were bad.


End file.
